(1) Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an anchoring post adapted to be driven in the ground with prongs extending laterally from the lower end of the the post so as to prevent the latter from being pulled out the ground. The present post is particularly adapted to hold down tent-like structure such as temporary garage shelters.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
A search made by the inventor has failed to disclose pertinent references.
Canadian patent No. 852,913, is directed to a guy wire ground anchor having a shaft surrounded by relatively large tilted plates referred to as helix.
An in-ground trailer post assembly is disclosed in Canadian patent No. 1,134,590, but such post is adapted to be set in concrete. A large hole needs to be dug in the ground for setting the concrete while in the present invention, only a small hole needs to be drilled.